Getting Brain Teased
Getting Brain Teased is a episode from Season 49. Characters *SpongeBob *Patrick **Patrick's forehead *Squidward *Sandy *Plankton *Spot *Karen Plot Patrick tries to solve one of SpongeBob's brain teaser puzzles. Transcript SpongeBob’s Pineapple mailman's car pulls up, then the mailman get out of the car and puts a package into the mailbox. The mailman then gets back to his car and drives away. SpongeBob then comes out of his house, get a box out of the mailbox and rips it open to reveal 2 pieces of curly metal wire that are tangled together. SpongeBob: Oh boy! My brain teaser puzzle! It has arrived! pops out of his window on his house Squidward: Oh boy, SpongeBrat is out. SpongeBob: Oh hey, Squidward! goes back into his house and he is heard playing his clarinet. Then Patrick's rock opens out and Patrick is seen on the bottom of the rock. Patrick: Oh hey! Uhh... SquareBob? laughs SpongeBob: Pat, do you want to see my new brain teaser. Patrick: Bob, do you remember? My brain hates being teased! points up to his forehead and his forehead is shown with a mouth Patrick's forehead: I don’t like to be teased! forehead starts to cry SpongeBob: It's not really teasing you, it just is to exercise your brain and to have fun! Patrick: Well can I then solve it with a side of extravagant, salty, cheesy nachos? SpongeBob: Sure! Pat the puzzle and some nachos Patrick: Yay! transition is at his house with SpongeBob trying to the puzzle Patrick: SpongeBob, this is rigged like the Toy Cane! Mmm... Sugar canes... Anyway, I can't pull it apart! SpongeBob: Well, that's when thinking comes into play! You to solve this is to think. word "think" starts to echo in Patrick's mind Patrick: Umm... Ink. gets an idea I can use brain tools! SpongeBob: There are no such thing as "brain tools." Patrick: Now there are such thing! sighs transition is seen dumping a handful of sand and a tool on a pile of the same composition Patrick: And that's all of my brain tools! SpongeBob: That's just a pile of— Patrick: Brain tools! sighs Now to use the first tool in line! picks up the puzzle off the floor and puts it on a chair. Pat then takes a handful of sand from the pile and throws it at the puzzle, a cloud of sand covers the two of them as they cough in it. The cloud then goes away and the puzzle is still there, Pat sighs in disappointment. Patrick: How about some hammering! hits the puzzle with a hammer several times, but nothing happens SpongeBob: You know what we need? Some help! Patrick: Kelp? We for sure need some kelp! gets out of his house, with SpongeBob and he goes to Squidward's house Patrick: SQUIDWARD! gets out of a window on his house Squidward: WHAT?!?! Patrick: I NEED SOME HELP! Squidward: Hmmmmmm.... How about a... NO! closes the clarinet and he is heard playing a clarinet Patick: Aww... SpongeBob: It is okay Pat, s- Patrick: Oh! I know what to do! gets out a chainsaw, turns it on and contact it with the puzzle, but it quickly explodes, covering Patrick in ash Patrick: This calls for better and better-er measures! goes off-screen and SpongeBob sighs transition Patrick: Here goes nothing! with a lit match lights a fuse which goes to a pack of dynamite which is attached to the puzzle. Then there is an explosion, then Patrick goes out to the crater and sees that the puzzle is still there. Patrick: Aw, barnacles! I didn't know we had to go this far... screen switches to inside of the Chum Bucket. Plankton and Spot are seen walk on the floor. Plankton then is seen shocked. Plankton: What the? But my Death Ray That Can Disintegrate Anything shouldn't be gone! Karen: off-screen Well, you don't really keep track of any of your inventions. Plankton: Good point. screen goes back to Patrick, who is pushing the death ray Patrick: With this machine, this unsolvable puzzle with be solved no matter what! points it to the puzzle, turns it on and sets it to maximum power. The ray explodes and a live-action explosion is shown. Patrick is then seen on the floor. Patrick: Did it work? points to the puzzle Patrick: AW, BARNACLES!! picks up the puzzle Patrick: I will bring you to the smartest pants in the ocean! goes to Sandy's Treedome, with SpongeBob following. When he gets in, he grabs a ray gun and shoots it at the puzzle. Sandy: Woah, Pat! Don't! Stop! drops the ray gun Patrick: Oh. SpongeBob: Sandy, he wants to solve the puzzle. Patrick: Um, yea. Sandy: takes the puzzle and examines it Hmmm, it seems to be a level "Z minus," which means it is the easier of all. Patrick: Oh! Let me try! tries to pull it apart Sandy: No, no, no. You got to slowly pull it apart in a way. Just think. word "think" starts to echo in his mind. In his brain, the gears start to turn. He starts to carefully move the puzzle until it is in two. Patrick: Wait, did I brake it? Sandy: No, no. You solved it! Patrick and SpongeBob: Yay! Sandy: Pat, if you want to get to "A Plus Plus" Level, I have all of the puzzles in this pile! pile of puzzles are seen Patrick: Oh... Trivia *This episode is considered a short. *It took four months for the transcript to be completed due to the laziness of the writer. Gallery Getting Brain Teased Explosion.jpeg|The live-action explosion scene. Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2017 Category:AFallenPower